you helped me stay strong, you changed my life
by pxv1314
Summary: [SEQUEL UP!] antara masa lalu, masa depan, pagi hari, secangkir kopi, anak-anak, makan malam, senyuman hangat, dan konstelasi bintang. kau datang dan membuat segalanya jadi lebih baik. / SINGKATNYA : Kang Daniel jatuh cinta dengan babysitter anaknya. [Wanna-One/Produce101/OngNiel/Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo/Bae Jinyoung/Lee Woojin]
1. Chapter 1

"Tolong," pinta Daniel, tersandung ke depan dan hampir menabrak meja ruang tengah, "Tolong pertimbangkan lagi, mbak. Nanti gajinya akan saya naikkan!"

Pintu itu dibanting tepat di depan wajahnya.

Beberapa detik hening di dalam ruangan itu, sampai akhirnya Daniel membalikkan badan dan menatap dua makhluk kecil di depannya. "Apa," mulainya pelan, "yang kalian lakukan kali ini?!"

"Semua idenya Jinyoung!" teriak Woojin sambil menangis keras.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah babysitter ke-empat yang berhasil mereka usir dalam selang waktu—berapa, tiga bulan?" Jisung mengerutkan dahi, ia meletakkan cangkir kopi yang satunya ke depan Daniel. "Ada apa sih dengan anak-anakmu?"

"Aku tak tau," ucap Daniel lelah, ia memijat keningya dengan tangan. Bahkan aroma kopi hangat di pagi hari tidak bisa mengurangi rasa sakit kepala yang ia rasakan. Kerjaannya banyak yang belum rampung sementara deadline nya sudah dekat, dan untuk menambah penderitaan, babysitter yang mengurus anak-anaknya baru saja mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. "Mungkin mereka sedang dalam masa-masanya bertingkah, mereka kan cuma anak-anak.."

Jisung tersenyum iba, ia menepuk pundak Daniel. "Aku bisa menjaga anak-anakmu sementara waktu, selagi kau mencari pengganti babysitter yang baru. Aku yakin anak-anakmu juga nyaman dengan teman dekat ayahnya."

"Aku tak bisa merepotkanmu," kata Daniel, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berencana menitipkan anak-anaknya pada abang nya saja untuk beberapa hari, sampai ia mendapatkan pengganti babysitter yang baru. "Kau juga punya banyak kerjaan, hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah," kata Jisung sambil melemparkan koran hari ini ke pangkuannya. "Aku pergi dulu, semangat!" lalu ia meninggalkan Daniel sendirian dengan kopi dan pusing yang masih mendera kepalanya.

Daniel membuka koran itu, membaca beberapa berita sampai matanya berhenti di halaman iklan lowongan pekerjaan. Huh, pikirnya, mungkin dia bisa memasang sebuah iklan juga disini, daripada harus mencari pengganti babysitter kesana kemari tanpa hasil.

Tiba-tiba handphone nya berdering, menunjukkan nama yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Nomor telepon wali kelasnya Jinyoung. Daniel menghela nafas, apa lagi ulah yang dibuat oleh anak itu.

"Halo bu, iya benar dengan saya sendiri. Ah, iya iya bu, saya mengerti," Daniel bangkit dan mengemasi barang-barangnya, lalu dengan susah payah ia mengenakan jasnya sementara handphone masih menempel antara telinga dan bahunya. "Baik bu, saya akan segera kesana."

.

.

.

Daritadi Jinyoung hanya diam di dalam mobil.

Mata Daniel tetap fokus ke jalanan, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk setir, "Kamu tidak perlu bilang apapun ke ayah kalau kamu tidak mau. Ayah cuma ingin dengar ceritanya dari sisi kamu," kata Daniel, dan dari kaca spion tengah, ia bisa melihat ekspresi Jinyoung berubah masam. "Bae Jinyoung."

Jinyoung tetap diam sepanjang perjalanan hingga mereka tiba di rumah, Daniel memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman dan mematikan mesin, menunggu Jinyoung untuk bicara.

Jinyoung baru menginjak usia 9 tahun ini, tapi anak itu bisa jadi sangat keras kepala kalau dia mau. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Jinyoung terlibat masalah di sekolah. Semester ini sudah tiga kali Daniel harus menjemputnya pulang dari kantor kepala sekolah. Daniel sudah menyerah, tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa.

Ada pergerakan di sampingnya, lalu terdengar suara Jinyoung bergumam lirih, "Bukan aku yang mulai."

"Tidak penting siapa yang memulai duluan," kata Daniel, ia membuka pintu mobil. "Ayolah, nak, kita bicara di dalam."

Anak lelaki itu mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah, wajahnya masih merengut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sekarang cerita," kata Daniel, duduk disebelahnya. "Kenapa berkelahi?"

Bibir Jinyoung bergetar sambil ia bercerita, "Mereka mengejekku, mengata-ngataiku dengan bahasa kasar.. aku benci mendengarnya, jadi aku pukul mereka."

"Jinyoung, yatuhan," ucap Daniel pelan. "Ayah sudah bilang kalau kekerasan itu bukan jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Jinyoung, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. "Mereka terus-terusan meledek dan mengejekku, mereka juga mengejek woojin dan mengata-ngatai ibu.."

Tubuh Daniel menegang, tapi ia menahan suaranya agar tetap tenang. "Mengata-ngatai seperti apa, Jinyoung?"

"Mereka bilang," mulai Jinyoung, air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya, dan sambil sesegukan ia berkata, "Mereka bilang ibu pergi karena ibu benci kami dan tidak mau mengurusi kami lagi, dan—"

Cukup itu yang perlu Daniel dengar, ia seketika memeluk tubuh Jinyoung, mengabaikan pekikan kaget anaknya. "Jangan dengarkan mereka," kata Daniel tegas, "Jangan dengar apa yang mereka katakan, ya, nak? Ibumu sangat menyayangi kalian, kamu harus ingat itu, oke?"

"Oke," kata Jinyoung sambil sesegukan, tangan kecilnya meremat kemeja Daniel. "Ayah?"

"Ya, nak?" gumam Daniel sambil mengusap-usap punggung anak sulungnya itu. Jinyoung jarang memanggilnya 'ayah', jadi ia mempersiapkan diri untuk pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Jinyoung padanya.

"Kalau ibu sayang kami, kenapa dia pergi?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil berbisik, ia mulai menangis lagi. air matanya membasahi kemeja Daniel. Daniel hanya diam dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada anaknya yang terisak dan terus bertanya, mengulang dua kata itu, "Ibu dimana.. hiks.. ibu dimana.."

Sayangnya Daniel tidak punya jawabannya.

.

.

.

 **Lowongan kerja:**

 _Dibutuhkan baby sitter part-time untuk 2 anak, gaji tinggi, tdk ada syarat khusus kec berpengalaman, sabar, dan bs ttp tenang di segala situasi. Mohon hubungi kontak dibawah ini utk detail lebih lanjut._

.

.

.

 **from ong_seongwoo**

to danielkang

 _halo!_

 _sy tertarik utk mengajukan lamaran kerja yg anda muat di koran, sbg baby sitter anak! Nama sy Ong Seongwoo, dan di bawah sini sdh sy lampirkan CV nya. Sy tunggu balasan anda scptnya!_ _ヾ(´･ω･｀)_

.

.

.

to be continue.

.

.

.

Haiii!

di part ini belum ada ongniel nya yah hehe

Seongwoo bakal muncul di part selanjutnya!

btw gimana, tertarik dengan ceritanya? lanjut?

pls do comment! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Kayaknya dia masih muda," gumam Jisung, matanya menelisik CV Ong Seongwoo yang ada di tangannya. "Kau belum pernah mempekerjaan babysitter cowok kan sebelumnya?"

"Gak, tapi mungkin bisa membawa perubahan yang bagus," kata Daniel, sambil menyeruput coffee latte nya. "Lagian, dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Tapi kau belum pernah bilang aku 'muda'"

Jisung terkekeh. "Habis muka mu memang bapak-bapak banget sih. Sementara dia mukanya masih kayak remaja."

"Terserah deh hyung, lagian belum ada email atau telfon dari orang lain, jadi sepertinya aku akan langsung menerima CV nya saja. Sudah berapa hari anakku dititipkan di rumah abang." kata Daniel.

Saat jam makan siang, ia membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan calon babysitter bernama Ong Seongwoo tersebut. Untuk wawancara, sekedar formalitas belaka. Lagian hari ini kantor tidak terlalu sibuk, dan tidak ada meeting untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Ia sampai duluan di tempat pertemuan mereka, kafe yang baru buka di seberang kantor. Sambil menunggu, ia membaca sekilas novel yang dipinjamnya dari Jisung.

Satu setengah chapter kemudian, seseorang mengambil tempat duduk di depannya dan bergumam, "Coraline, ya? Aku juga pernah baca tapi berhenti karena serem."

Daniel tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangan dari buku, "Ah, maaf, aku tidak melihatmu datang."

Lelaki di depannya kurus, rambutnya hitam dan agak kusut di terpa angin. Ia memakai kemeja putih dan suspender hitam. Ia juga memasang senyum di wajahnya, "Tidak apa, aku juga sering begitu kalau baca buku." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Ong Seongwoo."

"Kang Daniel," balas Daniel, menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum balik. "Terimakasih buat CV nya, sekarang cukup susah mencari orang baru sebagai pengganti babysitter untuk menjaga anak-anakku."

"Kau sudah pernah punya babysitter ya sebelumnya?"

"Iya," jawab Daniel, menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus memberi tahu Seongwoo yang sebenarnya? Tapi akhirnya dia jujur juga. "Tapi mereka semua minta berhenti kerja."

"Hmmm," gumam Seongwoo. Wajahnya lucu, seperti kelinci, kata suara dalam kepala Daniel. Untung tak diucapkannya keras-keras. "Aku tidak bermaksud lancang, tapi perkiraanku, mereka berhenti karena dijahili anak-anakmu?"

Daniel berkedip cepat. "Uh, benar. Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Hanya menebak saja," Seongwoo tersenyum lagi, dan Daniel penasaran, apakah senyum riangnya itu akan bertahan setelah ia bertemu dengan dua anaknya yang bagaikan terror. "Jangan khawatir, aku tahan dengan anak kecil."

"Kuharap begitu." Kata Daniel.

Seongwoo cuma tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 9.43a.m.**

hai, seongwoo kan? ini daniel, cuma mau mengecek apa kau kesulitan menemukan rumah kami?

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 9.45a.m.**

aku akan sampai sebentar lagi! jangan khawatir

.

.

.

"Tolong aku, anak-anak, kali ini jangan jahili dia, ya?" pinta Daniel dengan muka memelas. "Ini demi kebaikan kalian juga."

Jinyoung tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi si kecil Woojin, yang baru berumur 5 tahun, bertanya dengan penasaran, "Ayah, ku pikir babysitter ituuuuu cuma ada yang cewek aja"

"Ada juga yang cowok kok, sayang," jawab Daniel. Ia menuntun kedua anaknya menuju ruang tamu, dimana Seongwoo sedang berdiri. "Bilang hai ke Seongwoo."

"Hai," kata Woojin malu-malu. Jinyoung bahkan tidak mau memalingkan muka.

"Hai juga," sapa Seongwoo. "Siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Woojin." Kata Woojin, ia lalu menunjuk Jinyoung. "Itu Jinyoung, dia abangku."

"Ooh," kata Seongwoo, seakan-akan dia baru tau hal tersebut untuk pertama kali. Ia mengangguk dengan antusias. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kang bersaudara!"

"Margaku Bae, bukan Kang." Gumam Jinyoung.

"Itu marga ibunya," jelas Daniel cepat-cepat, ia merasa lega karena Seongwoo tidak terlihat kaget atau bertanya lebih jauh.

"Keren juga, Bae Jinyoung," kata Seongwoo. Ia berlutut sampai tingginya sejajar dengan Jinyoung. "Kau termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran anak seusiamu, yah?"

Jinyoung mengabaikannya dan melangkah pergi. Seongwoo hanya diam saja melihat anak itu kembali ke kamarnya.

Daniel meringis. "Maaf tentang itu. Jinyoung itu... dia tidak nyaman dengan orang baru."

"Gak papa kok," kata Seongwoo. "Nanti lama-lama dia akan terbiasa."

"Kuharap begitu. Ohya, aku akan menunjukkanmu isi rumah agar kau tak kesulitan," mulai Daniel, tapi kemudian Woojin menarik-narik celananya, mencoba menarik perhatiannya juga. Ia melihat ke bawah,

"Aku saja, ya, yah?" pinta Woojin, matanya besar dan lucu. Itu salah satu kelebihan Woojin sebenarnya, punya jurus aegyo yang super ampuh meluluhkan hati orang dewasa. Daniel sudah kebal, tapi kadang-kadang masih luluh juga.

"Baiklah. Bawa Seongwoo, jangan lupa tunjukkan tempat kotak obat ya, itu yang paling penting. Kau ingat kan dimana ayah menyimpannya? Di laci paling bawah."

"Okai!" kata Woojin sambil memimpin ke depan, Seongwoo mengekorinya di belakang dengan senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 2.34p.m.**

hai, cm mau mengecek apa anak2 boleh makan snack

aku ingin pinjam dapurmu dan bikin makanan ringan utk mereka

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 2.35p.m.**

boleh kok! Kedengarannya enak

cm pastikan sj tdk ada kacang2nya, Woojin sptinya trauma dgn kacang sejak kejadian muntah itu.. wah kacau aku tdk mau mengingatnya lg

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 2.36p.m.**

ok bos! tp janji kau harus cerita padaku soal kejadian muntah nya Woojin nanti krn aku sangat penasaan skrg

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 2.37p.m.**

tentu saja haha

.

.

.

Woojin menempel pada Seongwoo seperti lebah dan madu.

Lucu rasanya melihat Woojin mengekori Seongwoo kemanapun ia pergi, seperti anak anjing hilang. Apapun yang Seongwoo lakukan, Woojin pasti mengikutinya. Daniel senang melihat interaksi mereka, karena Woojin biasanya sangat pemalu di depan orang asing. Babysitter sebelum-sebelumnya selalu bilang kalau Woojin adalah anak yang pendiam dan tidak banyak suara, tapi bersama Seongwoo, Woojin selalu ribut dan jadi lebih sering tertawa. Daniel senang melihat Woojin kembali jadi anak yang riang gembira.

"Habis itu, kami membuat rumah-rumahan dari lego, tapi kata Seongwoo kita bikin istana aja supaya dinosaurusnya punya rumah yang lebih besar, terus tiba-tiba datang mobil yang mau menyerang istana dan menculik putri dinosaurus tapi dinosaurus yang lain memakan mobilnya dan putri dinosaurus berhasil diselamatkan! Lalu semua dinosaurus ikut berpesta bersama-sama!" celoteh Woojin tanpa jeda saat makan malam di hari pertama Seongwoo bekerja.

Tadi sore saat Daniel pulang kantor, ia mendapati Woojin sedang tidur di dalam 'tenda mini' di ruang tengah yang terbuat dari selimut-selimut yang di ikat ke sofa sehingga membentuk tenda. Ada Seongwoo yang sedang menemani Jinyoung mengerjakan PR di meja makan. Jinyoung masih mengabaikan Seongwoo, tapi menurut Daniel hal tersebut merupakan kemajuan besar karena Jinyoung biasanya langsung mengusir orang-orang yang berani mendekatinya.

"Apa Woojin ikut berpesta bersama dinosaurusnya?" Tanya Daniel sambil tertawa menanggapi anaknya, Woojin mengangguk cepat. "Baguslah, kalau begitu sekarang habiskan nasi mu ya."

"Okeii," kata Woojin, memasukkan sesendok penuh nasi ke mulutnya. "law'lu kmmi' be'mmayn kaa'uokey!"

"Jangan bicara kalau mulutmu penuh, Woojin."

Anak lelaki itu menelan nasinya, lalu berkata "Aku bilang, lalu kami bermain kaaruokey!"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Daniel. "game baru?"

"Bukan!" Woojin menggelengkan kepala. "Di handphone nya Seongwoo. Ada musik nya terus kita ikut nyanyi."

"Oh, karaoke," kata Daniel, sambil tertawa. "Kayaknya asik ya."

"Kayaknya membosankan," kata Jinyoung, sambil menusuk-nusuk sayuran di piringnya dengan garpu.

"Gak bosan kok! Enggak!" kilah Woojin, ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

Jinyoung sangat menyayangi Woojin, semua orang juga tau. Dia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi sedih adiknya yang justru terlihat imut itu, dia jadi merasa bersalah. "Maaf," katanya sambil mengusap pipi Woojin. "Kalau kamu bilang enggak bosan, berarti enggak ngebosenin kok."

Woojin kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Gimana kabar anak-anak?"

Daniel tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Mereka bersikap baik-baik aja, anehnya. Memang baru seminggu, jadi belum ada kejadian apa-apa."

"Bagus lah." Jisung ikut tersenyum. "Mereka dekat dengan babysitter barunya?"

"Woojin yang keliatan suka sekali dengannya." Daniel kembali mengulang kejadian setiap sore saat ia pulang kantor dan Woojin langsung menyerangnya penuh semangat dengan cerita-cerita _'tadi aku dan Seongwoo bermain ini,'_ atau _'tadi Seongwoo menunjukkan ini padaku!'_ , lalu ia teringat Jinyoung yang masih mengabaikan Seongwoo. "Jinyoung masih.. tidak mau bicara dengannya."

"Jinyoung memang begitu dengan semua orang," kata Jisung datar.

.

.

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 3.56p.m.**

maaf sblmnya tp aku ingin minta tolong seminggu ini bisakah kau jaga anak2 sampai jam 7? aku sedang banyak pekerjaan dan meeting ;;

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 4.00p.m.**

bisa bisa haha tenang sj

aku akan mengajak mereka nonton film kartun kalau boleh

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 4.00p.m.**

boleh sj! makasih banyak ;)

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 4.03p.m.**

c:

.

.

.

Jinyoung setiap hari berangkat sekolah pukul 7:30, dan Woojin baru masuk TK tahun depan, jadi Daniel biasa menghabiskan pagi harinya mengobrol dengan Seongwoo yang selalu datang jam 6 pagi dengan senyum cerahnya. Daniel tidak percaya ada orang yang bangun tidur sejak pagi buta dan masih bisa tersenyum lebar sepertinya.

"Ini untukmu," kata Seongwoo sambil menyodorkan gelas plastik berisi kopi hangat yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. "Ku pikir tidak ada salahnya datang lebih awal, siapa tau kau harus pergi cepat atau gimana."

"Terimakasih kopinya, Seongwoo," kata Daniel sambil meneguk cairan hitam kental ajaib favoritnya itu. "Tapi beneran, kau bisa datang telat kok, Woojin biasa bangun pukul 7. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Aku tak repot, kau membayarku, ingat?" Seongwoo tertawa, suaranya menyegarkan sel-sel otak Daniel yang baru bangun tidur. "Tidak masalah kok, lagian aku dapat teman mengobrol juga."

Daniel ikut tertawa bersamanya. Ia harap semburat merah yang menjalar dari pipi hingga lehernya tidak terlalu kentara.

.

.

.

to be continue.

.

.

.

ciieee danieeelll

hahaha

anyways ayoo beri komen! i love reading comments hehe see u in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel, Jinyoung dan Woojin tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggiran kota. Hanya mereka bertiga.

Daniel kurang suka rumah yang terlalu luas atau terlalu mewah, susah membersihkannya. Begitupun mantan istrinya. Jadi mereka sepakat membeli rumah kecil yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian kota. Kemudian lahir Jinyoung, dan disusul Woojin. Mereka berempat sangat bahagia. Istri dan anak-anaknya adalah harta paling berharga bagi Daniel.

Sudah empat tahun sejak kejadian itu, dan terkadang Daniel masih terbangun di pagi hari menatap nanar ke samping tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Tidak ada kata 'selamat pagi', tidak ada apapun.

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang seperti itu, dimana ruangan kosong dan keheningan ini memekakkan telinganya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, mengubur dalam-dalam semua memori dan kenangannya ke belakang kepala. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang terasa dingin.

Foto mereka berempat masih terpampang di meja kerjanya. Senyuman mereka masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu.

Jisung sering mendorongnya untuk mulai mencari kekasih lagi, tapi Daniel belum siap. Empat tahun, adalah waktu yang sebentar. Daniel belum siap untuk mulai membuka hatinya dan mulai mencintai seseorang lagi.

"Aku bisa memperkenalkanmu dengan sepupuku. Dia orang yang baik." Jisung mencoba lagi, di minggu pertama bulan Juni, saat mereka sedang berkutat dengan laporan dan meja kerja yang penuh dengan dokumen serta tumpukan kertas. Mereka lembur lagi, dan Daniel bersyukur Seongwoo bersedia menjaga anak-anaknya sampai malam. Sudah satu bulan sejak Seongwoo bekerja di rumahnya, dan Seongwoo belum minta berhenti, mengejutkan. "Hmm?"

Daniel baru mencerna apa yang di katakan Jisung, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Jangan ada kencan buta, sepupu sepupu mu, atau acara menjodoh-jodohkan lagi, hyung. Kau tau aku tidak butuh hubungan semacam itu sekarang."

"Sudah empat tahun, Daniel." Kata Jisung, nada suaranya lembut, seperti ia berbicara dengan adik kandungnya. "Aku tidak bilang kau harus move on. Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan dirimu juga sekali-kali."

"Aku memikirkan diriku kok," kata Daniel keras kepala. "Aku hanya… aku tidak butuh orang lain, oke?"

Jisung tidak bilang apa-apa lagi, tapi ia tau Jisung belum menyerah.

Mereka selesai pukul 10, dan saat Daniel akhirnya sampai di rumah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11. Ia mengumpat kecil, sudah berapa lama Seongwoo menunggunya? Hari sudah benar-benar larut dan ia merasa menyesal karena sudah menyuruh Seongwoo menunggu selama itu.

Ia membuka pintu perlahan, lalu berjalan dengan berjingkat agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Rumahnya hening, hanya ada suara kecil yang terdengar dari ruang tengah. Suara orang sedang bernyanyi, lembut dan familiar. "Seongwoo?" panggilnya, kepala Seongwoo menyembul dari balik sofa, tapi ia meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir. "Kenapa—"

"Sshh," bisik Seongwoo. "Jinyoung tidur."

Daniel memutari sofa, dan ia tersenyum kecil melihat anak sulungnya tidur dengan kepala di pangkuan Seongwoo, tangannya memeluk boneka rusa kecil.

"Maaf," kata Seongwoo, suaranya pelan tapi Daniel masih bisa mendengarnya. "Jinyoung ingin menunggumu pulang, jadi aku memutar film supaya dia lekas ngantuk. Dia ketiduran disini, aku tidak berani membangunkannya. Woojin sudah tidur di kamarnya."

"Tidak apa," kata Daniel, ia mengangkat tubuh Jinyoung dan menggendongnya dengan gampang, sejak kapan Jinyoung jadi sekurus ini. "Bisa kau bukakan pintu kamarnya?"

Daniel membaringkan tubuh Jinyoung di tempat tidur, menyelimutinya dan mencium kening anaknya. Setelah ia menutup pintu, ia berkata "Aku benar benar minta maaf karena pulang telat, kerjaanku benar-benar menggunung di kantor."

"Tak apa," kata Seongwoo, ia tersenyum. "Aku jadi bisa bermain lebih lama dengan anak-anak. Hari ini Jinyoung mulai bicara padaku."

"Benarkah?" Daniel berkedip beberapa kali. "Apa katanya?"

"Benar-benar luar biasa," Kata Seongwoo, senyumnya makin lebar. "Kata Jinyoung, 'Film yang ini tidak membosankan.' Bisa kau percaya itu? Dia bilang itu padaku!"

Daniel tertawa. "Cara kau bilang itu kayak dia habis memberitahumu cara menyembuhkan kanker saja."

"Hei, kau juga harus tau." Seongwoo mengangkat bahu. " _Spirited Away_ itu film yang bagus, soundtrack nya juga bagus."

"Kapan-kapan aku akan menontonya." Kata Daniel sambil menyisir-nyisir rambutnya yang berantakan. "Sekarang sudah larut."

"Ah, benar. Aku pulang dulu." Kata Seongwoo sambil bergegas membereskan barangnya, tapi Daniel duluan mencegatnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu." Seongwoo berhenti. "Kau bisa menginap, kalau mau. Sekarang sudah larut, pasti bahaya kalau kau menyetir sendirian selarut ini."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan," kata Seongwoo ragu-ragu, tapi Daniel tetap bersikeras. Akhirnya setelah dipaksa, Seongwoo mau menginap dan sekarang ia berada di kamar tamu. Kata Daniel cuma ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas jasa baik Seongwoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih banyak," gumam Daniel, sambil menyerahkan setumpuk selimut kepada Seongwoo. "Dan selamat karena sudah bertahan disini selama sebulan."

Seongwoo menguap kecil. "Sudah sebulan rupanya? Waktu benar-benar berjalan cepat." Katanya sambil tersenyum, matanya berat dengan kantuk, melihatnya membuat Daniel ikut tertular rasa kantuk. "Terimakasih juga, Daniel."

Daniel mengangguk, dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. "Selamat malam."

"Malam."

.

.

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 10.10a.m.**

 _[Ong Seongwoo sent a photo]_

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 10.10a.m.**

Woojin menggambar pakai cat air hari ini, dan dia ingin kau melihat hasilnya :) ada kalian bertiga disitu

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 10.12a.m.**

imut :) bilang ke dia gambarnya bagus

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 10.13a.m.**

kata Woojin, makasih c: dia anak yg sopan

pasti sprti ayahnya ㅋㅋ ;)

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 10.14a.m.**

tau sj ㅋㅋ ;)

.

.

.

Dua bulan, dan Seongwoo masih bekerja disini.

Benar-benar keajaiban, pikir Daniel. Ia pulang ke rumah disambut Woojin yang langsung bergelayut di kakinya, Jinyoung menyapanya dari dapur "Hai, yah!", dan Seongwoo masih tersenyum dengan riang seperti hari pertama ia bekerja disini.

"Maksudku," kata Daniel, sambil menggigit tteokbokki nya. "Jinyoung belum melakukan apapun untuk menjahili atau mengganggunya! Dan Woojin benar-benar menyukainya. Jinyoung bahkan mau berbicara dengannya! Benar-benar berbicara!"

Jisung juga ikut terperangah, saus tteokbokkinya sampai meleleh hingga mengenai dasinya tapi ia tidak sadar. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya Jinyoung?"

"Aku tidak mendapat panggilan apapun dua bulan ini," kata Daniel dengan bangga. "Sepertinya punya babysitter cowok benar-benar membawa dampak yang bagus"

"Aku jadi ingin tau apa rahasianya," kata Jisung, ia melihat ke bawah dan baru sadar kalo dasinya terkena saus tteokbokki. "Ah, sial."

.

.

.

Mungkin Daniel menyimpulkannya terlalu cepat.

Tidak sampai seminggu setelah Daniel menyombongkan diri ke Jisung tentang kemampuan Seongwoo sebagai babysitter, sekarang Jinyoung kembali mengabaikan Seongwoo dan menjauhkan diri darinya, tidak mau berbicara padanya.

Kali ini, Daniel tidak tau alasannya kenapa.

Tapi Seongwoo tau.

"Dia cemburu," bisik Seongwoo saat mereka selesai makan malam, matanya menuju ke arah Jinyoung dan Woojin yang sedang menonton televisi. Daniel mengajaknya tinggal sebentar untuk makan malam, dan untungnya Seongwoo tidak menolak.

"Cemburu? Cemburu ke siapa?"

"Ke aku," kata Seongwoo, matanya berbinar geli, "Tadi siang Woojin menembakku, katanya dia naksir aku. Jinyoung tidak suka karena sekarang perhatian Woojin semuanya teralihkan padaku."

"Ooh.." kata Daniel, ia tersenyum geli membayangkan anak bungsunya naksir Seongwoo. "Aku nggak kaget kalau dia naksir padamu," kata Daniel, dan wajah Seongwoo terlihat kebingungan.

"Kenapa nggak?" ekspresi Seongwoo hampir sama imutnya dengan Woojin. Tunggu, apa?

"Apa dia sering naksir sama babysitternya?" lanjut Seongwoo.

"Nggak, sih," jawab Daniel. "Pernah sekali, Woojin naksir sama si mbak ini. Tapi kemudian, Jinyoung membuang gelang kesukaan si mbak ke toilet. Mbak nya marah dan berhenti kerja." Daniel menghela nafas, mengenyahkan kenangan buruk itu dari pikirannya. "Pasti Woojin naksir padamu karena kau baik, lucu, dan sebagainya."

Seongwoo menaikkan kedua alisnya, "dan sebagainya?"

"Iya, uh, kayak," Daniel menjelaskan dengan gerakan tangan juga, "Kau bermain dengannya, membacakannya cerita, membuatkannya snack. Dia kan masih 5 tahun, kau pasti dianggap sebagai pahlawan baginya. Selain itu," tambah Daniel, kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari, "Kau juga cakep."

Senyum Seongwoo mengembang, dan Daniel baru sadar apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Ia buru-buru menambahnya, "Bukan maksudku untuk, uh, maksudku sebenarnya, eh, itu, aku cuma—"

"Cuma observasi, kan? Ngerti kok." Seongwoo menggodanya. "Terimakasih pujiannya. Kau juga cakep."

Daniel tidak tau mana yang lebih buruk, wajahnya yang memerah seperti remaja umur lima belas tahun, atau karena kenyataan kalau dia _bisa_ salah tingkah di depan babysitter anaknya. Babysitter cowok. Padahal dia kan _straighhhtttt._ "Makasih banyak," katanya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Oooh, jadi kau juga setuju kalau ku bilang kau cakep," kata Seongwoo lagi. "Apa kau populer di antara cewek-cewek?"

"Aku?" Daniel tertawa. "Aku belum pernah pacaran lagi sejak.. ekhm.. sejak istriku meninggal."

"Oh," kata Seongwoo, dia tidak tersenyum mengganggu lagi, ekspresinya berganti menjadi empati, "oh, Maaf soal itu, aku tidak tau." Ia menepuk pundak Daniel, dan Daniel tersenyum. "Ibu mereka?"

"Ya," kata Daniel. "Kecelakaan mobil." Seongwoo berhenti, matanya membesar kaget tapi ia tidak bilang apa-apa. Daniel ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi tidak jadi. Ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Anak-anak susah beradaptasi. Terutama Jinyoung, dia tidak suka orang asing. Dia menjahili semua babysitter yang kerja disini. Tapi aku bersyukur, kau masih bertahan."

"Benar," Kata Seongwoo sambil mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah menceritakannya padaku. Pasti berat bagimu"

"Tidak apa, kau sudah sangat baik pada mereka," kata Daniel penuh rasa syukur, "semuanya jadi lebih baik sekarang, aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

Seongwoo sudah kembali rileks dan ia akhirnya tertawa lagi, suara tawanya mengingatkannya akan kenangan bersama orang yang dicintainya bertahun-tahun lalu. "Itu memang sudah tugasku sebagai babysitter."

Ia mengantar Seongwoo sambil ke pintu depan. Sebelum membuka pintu mobil, Seongwoo tiba-tiba membalikkan badan dan bertanya, "Apa boleh kalau aku mengajak anak-anak jalan-jalan, minggu depan? Kalau kau mengizinkan, sih. Mungkin aku akan membawa mereka ke Disney World, pokoknya taman bermain."

Daniel merasa sesak di dadanya. Sejak istrinya meninggal, ia banyak menghabiskan waktu bekerja ekstra di kantor. Hampir tidak ada waktu untuk mengajak anak-anaknya liburan atau sekedar bermain di luar. Tapi sekarang ada Seongwoo disini, dengan matanya yang hangat dan senyumnya yang riang, jantung Daniel berdetak lebih kencang. "Tentu saja boleh. Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh permen kapas untukku."

"Gampang itu," kata Seongwoo. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di depan setir. "Sampai jumpa, Daniel."

"Hati-hati di jalan," seru Daniel.

.

.

.

to be continue.

.

.

.

Thanks buat

 **2llegible, dolltheworld, minsainza, infinitelyLove, tamako000, Emaknya Guanlin (? Bikin ngakak ini), clingUrip, baejinisbae, Heterochromer, icahncan, preetybeauty, BomBird, , igotoppaa, VyonisosV, agathajean, EganimEXO, Arlovskaya, BlueBerry Jung, Dazzpicable, Park-Rinhyun, hoonie36, icahncan, ikanterbang, darkamome, famekillahz, dan para Guests!**!

Nih diriku mau jawab beberapa komen yang bertanya :

 **igotoppaa** : kalo manggil 'seongwoo-ssi', aneh! terlalu sopan! kalo paman, ketuaan! kalo hyung, gamau ah masa calon mamah baru dipanggil abang ;( #ea. Daniel aja manggil nya 'seongwoo' doang, jadi wajar anak kecil ngikutin kebiasaan bapaknya. salahin Daniel jangan akuh haha.

 **guest** : aku ga kepikiran Samuel! aku cuma mikir, "siapa nih trainee kecil yang mukanya jutek?!" dan muncul muka baejin. jadi, begitulah! Samuel terlalu angel buat mengabaikan Seongwoo.

 **VyonisosV** : tau aja sih u manggilnya daddy ;););) itu urusan ongniel setelah anak-anak pada tidur yah hahahaha

 **hoonie36 dan semuanya yang bingung mana uke mana seme, mana atas mana bawah** : hmm tebak-tebakan aja ㅋㅋ

honest question : seongwoo manly darimana nya dah? dia memang gak kecewekan kayak lee daehwi dan mukanya gak cantik se-level choi minki, tapi dia gak bisa dibilang 'manly' juga. yang manly tuh kang dongho.

sampai jumpa di chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.34a.m.**

ヽ(°o° )ノ

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 8.36a.m.**

ada yg sedang bersenang-senang nih

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.37a.m.**

〜(￣o￣〜)

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.37a.m.**

kau harus lihat woojin dia melompat2 seperti kelinci

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 8.38a.m.**

cute ;)

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.39a.m.**

Jinyoung tau caranya senyuuuummmmmmmm wowowowow maaf lol

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 8.40a.m.**

kirimkan foto ㅋㅋ

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.39a.m.**

 _[Ong Seongwoo sent a photo]_

 _._

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 8.40a.m.**

suruh jinyoung merapikan rambutnya, dia terlihat spt tarzan hahaha

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.41a.m.**

dia minta ditemani naik rollercoaster 7 kali .

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.42a.m.**

woojin bilang dia tidak mau naik rollercoaster tapi maunya naik cangkir putar 4000 kali

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 8.43a.m.**

4 kali saja dia sudah pusing

gdluck menjaga mereka, woojin hobi manjat2

kau pasti tau itu

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.44a.m.**

tenang sj bos （＾u＾） woojin aman disini

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 8.45a.m.**

ok, have fun! bilang ke mereka aku titip salam

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.47a.m.**

 _[Ong Seongwoo sent a photo]_

 _._

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.48a.m.**

katanya mereka akan bawa oleh-oleh yg banyak. mereka jg ingin melihat wajahmu

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 8.50a.m.**

 _[Daniel sent a photo]_

 _._

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.51a.m.**

wow tuan menejer

kata woojin kau terlihat "sangat kantoran"

jinyoung bilang rapihkan saja rambutmu sendiri ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 8.52a.m.**

dasar bocah itu =.=

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.52a.m.**

hahahahahahahaaaa

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.53a.m.**

kami ingin naik wahana lain dulu~

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 8.54a.m.**

ok, hati2! :)

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.55a.m.**

tenang saja! semangat di kantor~!

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 8.55a.m.**

ok :))))

.

.

.

"Kau senyum-senyum ke arah handphone mu," kata Jisung. "Kau punya pacar baru?"

"Aku sms-an dengan Seongwoo." Kata Daniel, ia mengunci handphone dan menaruhnya di meja. "Seongwoo membawa Jinyoung dan Woojin ke Disney World hari ini."

"Seongwoo," gumam Jisung, matanya berbinar. Daniel benci ketika mata Jisung berbinar seperti itu, pasti ada saja yang dipikirkannya. "Kalian jadi dekat gitu, ya?"

"Tentu saja," kata Daniel, alisnya terangkat, "Kenapa pula kami tidak dekat? Aku melihatnya setiap hari di rumah."

"Hmm," kata Jisung dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, "hmm hmm."

.

.

.

"Ayah!" Kali ini bukan Woojin yang menggelayuti kakinya, tapi Jinyoung yang terlihat sangat heboh. Daniel mengangkatnya dan mengayunkan Jinyoung sampai anak itu tertawa riang. "Tadi aku naik rollercoaster!"

"Maksudnya _kita_ naik rollercoaster," kata Seongwoo, mukanya pucat tapi ia masih tersenyum riang, "tiga kali berturut-turut."

"Woojin juga ikut naik?"

"Tidak, Woojin dijaga sebentar oleh temanku, dia bekerja di Disney World." Kata Seongwoo, dan Daniel melihat Woojin berdiri disebelah Seongwoo sambil menggenggam tangan Seongwoo dan mengayun-ayunkannya. Woojin tersenyum cerah, "Paman memberiku es krim dan bando kucing!"

"Wah, baik sekali dia," kata Daniel. "Aku juga punya teman yang bekerja di Disney World, harusnya aku menelponnya daripada merepotkan temanmu."

"Ah, gak masalah kok." Kata Seongwoo, melambaikan tangannya. "Jaehwan suka sekali dengan anak-anak"

"Jaehwan?" mulut Daniel menganga. "Kim Jaehwan?"

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Seongwoo.

Daniel mengangguk. "Dia teman satu kos ku dulu, waktu kuliah. Dia orang yang ku maksud."

"Tunggu," Mata Seongwoo membesar, ia lalu tertawa lepas. "Gak mungkin, aku tau semua teman kos nya Jaehwan... Ada Jonghyun, Hyunbin." Seongwoo berhenti. "Kau si anak fisip! Yang kata Jonghyun tidak pernah keluar kamar."

Daniel hampir tidak percaya dengan fakta baru ini. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," kata Daniel, masih syok. "Dan kau kenal dengan semua teman kos ku?"

Memang benar, Daniel anak yang pendiam waktu jaman kuliah dulu. Bukan antisosial atau apa, tapi dia selalu butuh waktu lama untuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya. Jadi ia lebih sering berada di kamar, belajar. Kalau ia lebih bergaul, mungkin dia sudah mengenal Ong Seongwoo dari dulu.

"Jonghyun dan aku teman waktu SMA." Kata Seongwoo, tersenyum mengingat-ingat masa sekolahnya. "Kami berencana ngekos berdua, tapi tidak jadi karena ujung-ujungnya aku malah tinggal dengan cowokku."

"Cowokmu," ulang Daniel, "Sebentar, jangan bilang dia juga salah satu temanku?"

Seongwoo tertawa. "Tidak, tentu saja bukan," ia berhenti dan menatap sekitar, Jinyoung dan Woojin daritadi sudah pergi bermain ke ruang tengah. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau tak mungkin berteman dengan manusia brengsek sepertinya. Aku mencampakkannya karena ia ketahuan berselingkuh dengan cewek lain."

"Memang brengsek, wah, dia tidak pantas mendapatkanmu," kata Daniel tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu, Seongwoo menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudku.. uh.."

"Benar, dia tidak pantas mendapatkanku," kata Seongwoo sambil tersenyum, "terimakasih pujiannya."

"Ah, berhentilah berterima kasih." Daniel memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia dan Seongwoo beranjak ke ruang tengah, tempat anak-anak berada. "Bagaimana tadi jalan-jalannya?"

Langsung saja Seongwoo mulai berceloteh tentang berbagai tempat yang mereka kunjungi hari ini, Jinyoung dan Woojin ikutan menyela ceritanya dengan antusias, Daniel bertanya wahana apa-apa saja yang mereka naiki, dan anak-anak langsung melompat kesenangan seraya memperagakan berbagai wahana di Disney World.

Daniel sudah lama tidak melihat Jinyoung yang se-antusias ini terhadap sesuatu. Senang rasanya mendengar anak itu bercerita tentang berbagai hal dengan tawa melekat di wajahnya, dan mata yang berbinar gembira.

Rumah ini kembali terasa hidup setelah sekian lama mati, dan Daniel ingin mereka tetap seperti ini selamanya.

Matanya bertemu Seongwoo, dan mereka berdua tersenyum.

Daniel tidak ingin membohongi hatinya lebih lama lagi. Kali ini, ia membiarkan wajahnya bersemu dan jantungnya berdebar, berdetak sepersekian detik lebih cepat.

.

.

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 2.30p.m.**

kayaknya jinyoung mulai menyukaikuuuuuuuuu

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 2.33p.m.**

bgmn kau bs tau, coba

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 2.35p.m.**

dia membiarkanku membantunya bikin PR :))))))))

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 2.36p.m.**

;)))

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 2.37p.m.**

;)))))

.

.

.

Jisung datang berkunjung untuk melihat anak-anak pada Sabtu siang, dan tidak kaget saat bertemu Woojin yang terus-terusan bercerita tentang Seonwoo, bagaimana Seongwoo membelikannya baju superhero dan menggendongnya keliling rumah, membuatkannya 'kapal luar angkasa' yang padahal sebenarnya cuma kotak kardus yang dibentuk mirip mobil-mobilan, juga bagaimana ia dan Seongwoo pergi ke Planet Pluto untuk menyelesaikan misi luar angkasa. "Sepertinya Seongwoo orang yang baik," respon Jisung. "Mm, Jinyoung bagaimana?"

Jinyoung selalu tidak banyak bicara, bahkan saat bersama Jisung, padahal Jisung sudah cukup lama berteman dengan Daniel, dan sering mengunjungi mereka juga. Tapi hari ini, Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dari buku gambar yang sedang di lukisnya, lalu berkata, "Aku suka Seongwoo. Dia membantuku mengerjakan PR sejarah dan matematika."

Daniel tidak lupa mengambil foto ekspresi kagetnya Jisung yang super lucu, lalu ia mengirimnya ke Seongwoo dan menuliskan, _'Jinyoung bilang pada Jisung kalau dia menyukaimu. Ini respon Jisung.'_

Handphone nya bergetar dan satu sms dari Seongwoo muncul, _'Hehe, sudah kubilang kan'_

Jisung tidak bertanya kenapa Daniel tiba-tiba tersenyum dan memutar bola matanya sambil melihat handphone. Tanpa bertanya pun, Jisung sudah tau.

.

.

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 4.24p.m.**

apa kau tau cara memasak pasta ㅠㅠ maaf mengganggu

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 4.26p.m.**

spaghetti carbonara buatan ku adalah yg paling enak sedunia! yep aku bisa tp knp kau tiba2 perlu bantuanku di dapur

.

 **from: Daniel**

 **to: Ong Seongwoo**

 **at 4.27p.m.**

sdg memasak utk jamuan keluarga nanti malam abang-abang dan keponakan ku akan datang..

tapi ini sdh kotak pasta ketiga yg gagal…

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 4.28p.m.**

HAHAHAHA

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**

 **to: Daniel**

 **at 4.28p.m.**

kau beruntung aku sdg tdk sibuk hari ini :)

aku akan kesana 15 mnt lg, ku harap keluargamu suka keju dan sosis

.

.

.

"Rasanya benar-benar enak," kata Minhyun setelah mencicipi spaghetti buatan Seongwoo saat makan malam, "Daniel, kau tidak pernah bilang masakanmu bisa seenak ini. Aku bahkan tidak berharap banyak padamu."

"Malah kupikir kau akan membeli makanan siap saji di restoran untuk kami." Tambah Dongho sambil nyengir.

"Hei!" Daniel memelototi kedua abangnya. "Aku _bisa_ masak enak ya. Dan ini bukan ku beli dari restoran, Seongwoo yang membantuku memasaknya."

"Seongwoo?" Tanya salah satu anak kembar Dongho, sepertinya yang ini Guanlin. Sudah 15 tahun tapi Daniel masih belum bisa membedakan yang mana Guanlin dan yang mana Seonho. "Apa Seongwoo temanmu?"

"Ya begitulah." Kata Daniel. Ia berhenti sebentar, apa mereka sudah bisa dikatakan teman sekarang? Bisa jadi, karena mereka sudah biasa mengobrol dan bercanda seperti teman lama, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya dengan babysitter sebelum-sebelumnya. "Seongwoo itu babysitternya Jinyoung dan Woojin, kalau kau mau tau."

"Kau berteman dengan babysitter?" Tanya si kembar yang satunya. Baiklah, apa yang ini Seonho? Atau yang tadi Seonho, dan yang ini Guanlin? "Umurnya berapa? Dia masih muda dong?"

"Dia setahun lebih tua dariku," kata Daniel, "dia orang yang baik, dan anak-anak menyukainya."

"Anak-anakmu menyukainya? Wow, ini pertama kalinya," kata Minhyun, jelas kaget, "Sudah berapa lama dia bekerja disini?"

Daniel menghitung di dalam kepalanya. "Sekitar.. empat bulan setengah."

Satu meja makan menjadi gaduh dengan reaksi yang berbeda-beda, antara kaget dan tidak percaya. "Nggak mungkin om," kata anak bungsu Minhyun yang bernama Daehwi. "Aku tau sepupu ku, mereka akan menjahili siapapun tanpa ampun, apalagi Jinyoung. Aku, Guanlin, dan Seonho semuanya sudah jadi korban! Yang selamat cuma Jihoon!"

"Itu karena Jinyoung sayang padaku." Jelas Jihoon sambil tertawa. "Tapi om, seingatku babysitter yang paling lama bertahan disini cuma satu bulan setengah,"

"Kan sudah kubilang, mereka menyukai Seongwoo." Daniel tersenyum. "Bahkan Jinyoung curhat ke Seongwoo tentang sekolahnya, padahal Jinyoung sama orang lain, bicara saja tidak mau. Aku benar-benar beruntung karena punya Seongwoo. Jujur, keberadaannya disini membuat rumah ini kembali hidup. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau tidak ada dia."

"Huh," kata Dongho, matanya berbinar jenaka, "Kalau aku tidak tau Seongwoo itu babysitter, pasti kupikir kau baru saja bicara tentang pacar barumu."

Daniel tersedak, padahal cuma minum air putih. "Dongho! Aku tidak menyukainya dengan cara yang seperti itu,"

"Apa kau yaakiiin," goda Minhyun, "tadi waktu kau bicara tentang Seongwoo, kau tersenyum-senyum kayak orang dungu gitu, ekspresi yang biasa kau pasang waktu bicara tentang cewek yang kau taksir waktu kecil."

"Aku nggak naksir Seongwoo," kata Daniel ngambek, ia memanyunkan bibirnya. "Lagian aku _straight_. Jangan menggodaku deh, kayak anak kecil aja"

"Yang manyun kayak anak kecil siapa coba." Minhyun mencolek lengannya. "Jangan ngambek lagi. Baguslah kalau sekarang kau punya seseorang yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga anak-anakmu." Nada suara Minhyun melembut. "Sudah 4 tahun, Daniel."

"Aku tau," kata Daniel, sesuatu yang aneh terasa membelit hatinya, _penyangkalan_ , ia terus menyangkal apa yang benar-benar ia rasakan. _Tidak, kau belum siap,_ bujuk akal dan pikirannya, tapi hatinya berkata lain.

Daniel adalah pria yang rasional, mengutamakan akal daripada hati, jadi ia berkata "Empat tahun bukan waktu yang lama..."

"Kalau kau melihatnya dari sisi kami, kau sudah sendiri untuk waktu yang terlalu lama, Daniel." Kata Minhyun pelan. "Beri kesempatan pada hatimu."

Dan Daniel tidak tau harus berkata apalagi. Topik ini selalu menjadi kelemahannya, jadi lebih baik ia menghindar. "Bagaimana sekolah kalian sekarang, anak-anak?

.

.

.

to be continue.

.

.

.

Thanks buat

 **BlueBerry Jung, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, sersanjung, preetybeauty, EganimEXO, Emaknya Guanlin** (di chapter ini ada anakmu mak, hehe) **, swxxtcandy, InfinitelyLove** (I love youuu lmao ;) kalo lg bosen ngetik selalu inget capslocknya kamu soalnya moodbooster) **, kidokii, igotoppaa, icahncan, karih8894, Dazzpicable, wartotle-nim, mikigae, dan babu keluarga lee** (lmao kocak bener dah)

.

keluarga nya danik goals banget ya. hehe.

jangan lupa streaming produce101 episode 7 nanti malam.

give your comment below, sampai jumpa di chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

"Suaramu bagus," komentar Daniel, mencoba kasual, setelah kali ketiga ia memergoki Seongwoo sedang bernyanyi kecil sambil menemani Woojin tidur. "Beneran bagus."

Wajah Seongwoo memerah, apa dia malu? "Mmm, makasih," kata Seongwoo, sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "Woojin sering menyuruhku bernyanyi untuknya sebelum dia tidur."

"Aku tau kenapa," kata Daniel. "Aku juga akan menyuruhmu bernyanyi untukku sebelum tidur, kalau bisa."

Seongwoo tertawa. "Kau terlalu tua untuk lagu-lagu Disney, kayaknya."

Ia mulai mengemasi barangnya, karena Daniel sudah pulang, tugasnya sudah selesai. Tapi Daniel mencegatnya, "Tinggal sebentar untuk makan malam? Aku harus membalas jasamu tempo hari, membantuku memasak spaghetti."

"Oh, nggak, nggak perlu kok," mulai Seongwoo, tapi ujung-ujungnya, Seongwoo berhasil dipaksa duduk di meja makan, di samping Jinyoung. Daniel menata piring dan gelas. "Makasih banyak," katanya.

"Cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan, lagian," kata Daniel, "ini makanan kesukaanmu kan?"

"Iya benar," Seongwoo mengakui, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke meja makan yang penuh dengan lauk kesukaannya, juga nasi dan kimchi jjigae. "sudah lama aku tidak makan menu 4 sehat 5 sempurna seperti ini."

"Loh, kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung penasaran. "Kamu nggak masak dirumah?"

"Nggak terlalu sering," kata Seongwoo, tersenyum ke Jinyoung, "Di kosan ku tidak ada dapurnya, jadi aku biasa makan siang disini dan makan pagi roti dengan kopi."

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau makan malam disini saja," usul Jinyoung cepat, dan Seongwoo berkedip-kedip bingung, "Badanmu kurus seperti matras puskesmas, kalau kau menggendong Woojin bisa-bisa kau menjatuhkannya."

"Kamu juga kurus, tega sekali bilang aku seperti matras" ujar Seongwoo, sambil mencolek pipi Jinyoung dengan sendoknya, "Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian, aku disini hampir seharian dari pagi."

Daniel ingin bilang kalau Seongwoo tidak merepotkan mereka, tapi keduluan Jinyoung. Tidak biasanya anak itu cerewet seperti ini. "Tapi kami tidak kerepotan, karena kami menyukaimu. Aku yakin ayah pun setuju. Ayah juga menyukaimu. Ya kan, yah?"

Tiga pasang mata menatap Daniel penasaran.

"T-tentu saja," kata Daniel, matanya bertemu dengan Seongwoo. "dan aku bisa tidur lebih nyenyak malam hari karena tau kau tidak kelaparan, dan kami juga tidak kerepotan—"

"Nah, benar, kan!" Kata Jinyoung semangat. "Kami tidak repot, dan juga," katanya. "Aku suka kalau kau ada di rumah kami. Woojin jadi senang. Ayah juga senang. Jadi, aku ikut senang."

"Kau bilang begitu kayak ayah tidak pernah membuatmu senang saja sebelumnya," kata Daniel menggodanya.

"Ya memang, kan" balas Jinyoung acuh tak acuh, dan Daniel kembali merasa hatinya terhimpit karena kejujuran Jinyoung. Sebelum ada Seongwoo, saat mereka masih bertiga, apa memang itu yang selalu dirasakan Jinyoung? Tidak bahagia?

"Tapi sekarang semuanya jadi lebih baik. Ya kan, Woojin?"

Woojin mengangguk antusias. "Aku sayang Seongwoo!"

"Aww," kata Seongwoo, tersenyum. "Aku juga sayang kalian!"

Sementara itu, Daniel mendengar percakapan mereka dengan wajah syok. Apa dia benar-benar ayah yang buruk? sampai benar-benar tidak sadar kalau selama ini anak-anaknya merasa kesepian dan tidak bahagia.

Tapi kemudian, Jinyoung ada benar nya. Semuanya jadi lebih baik sekarang. Mereka lebih sering tersenyum, lebih sering tertawa, suasana rumah menjadi lebih hidup, dan Daniel sudah tidak pernah lagi terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari dengan perasaan kosong dan hampa.

Dan semuanya terjadi berkat Seongwoo, yang berhasil masuk dan mencuri hati mereka semua. Detik itu juga ia sadar kalau Seongwoo lebih berharga dari yang ia pikirkan, detik itu ia sadar kalau ia menyukai Seongwoo lebih dari yang ia tau.

"Daniel?" panggil Seongwoo, membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau melamun—"

"Tetaplah disini," kata Daniel, tetaplah disini untuk makan malam, tetaplah disini untuk hari-hari berikutnya, tetaplah disini untuk selamanya. Tapi ia tidak menyuarakan hal itu.

Seongwoo tersenyum, hangat, matanya membentuk sepasang bulan sabit terindah yang pernah Daniel lihat setelah bertahun-tahun menyaksikan langitnya yang gelap gulita.

.

.

.

 **from: Ong Seongwoo**  
 **to: Daniel**  
 **at 10.38p.m.**  
terimakasih utk makan malamnya. Aku benar2 bersyukur :))))) dan terimakasih utk makan malam di hari esok & selanjutnya.  
aku benar2 tersentuh serius aku tdk pernah bertemu org sebaik dirimu & anak2mu.  
makasih daniel! sampai jumpa bsk

.

 **from: Daniel**  
 **to: Ong Seongwoo**  
 **at 10.45p.m.**  
:) sama2. sampai jumpa besok

.

.

.

[phone contact changed from] **Ong Seongwoo** [to] **Seongwoo** [successfully]

.

.

.

"Jisung," rengek Daniel, "Aku suka sama Seongwoo, ini masalah besar! Kenapa kau tidak beri aku nasihat atau petunjuk kayak yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang sahabat?"

"Kenapa pula masalah besar?" tanya Jisung kalem, sambil menyesap Americano nya. "Seongwoo benar-benar cocok untukmu. Dan anak-anakmu. Sudah, tembak saja dia secepatnya."

"Tapiii," ucap Daniel dengan pasrah. Wajah istrinya masih terbayang di balik pikirannya, bagaimana bingkai fotonya masih terpampang di nakas sebelah tempat tidur Daniel, bagaimana ia masih menemukan baju istrinya di sudut paling dalam lemari pakaian, bagaimana keluarga istrinya akan bereaksi jika mengetahui kalau ia kembali menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, beberapa tahun setelah anak mereka meninggal. "Tapi,"

"Istrimu pasti juga akan bahagia," kata Jisung dengan tulus. "Percayalah, Daniel. Ia pasti ingin kau _move on_ , kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Bukannya malah sengsara sepeninggalnya seperti ini."

"Tapi dialah kebahagiaanku," gumam Daniel tidak yakin, matanya menatap pantulan dirinya di layar computer yang mati.

"Itukan dulu," kata Jisung. "Dulu dia kebahagiaanmu. Sekarang? Sekarang siapa yang membuatmu bahagia? Sekarang siapa kebahagiaanmu?" tanya Jisung langsung.

Daniel terdiam sejenak, dalam sepersekian detik itu muncul wajah antusiasnya Woojin, wajah tertawanya Jinyoung, dan ada Seongwoo. Wajah tersenyumnya Seongwoo, matanya yang seperti bulan sabit, dan tahi lalat di pipinya yang membentuk konstelasi bintang.

Jisung juga sepertinya menyadarinya. "Sudah mengerti kan? Sekian nasihat dan petunjuk dari teman baik yang kau inginkan." Ia menepuk pundak Daniel. "Sekarang, ayo lanjut kerja lagi. dokumen-dokumen ini tidak bisa menyelesaikan dirinya sendiri."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang berubah setelah malam itu.

Daniel tetap kerja lembur, kadang hingga larut malam. Kalau ia beruntung, ia bisa pulang kerumah disambut dua makhluk kecil penuh energi yang bergantian memeluknya. Seongwoo masih riang gembira seperti biasa, mengayun-ayunkan genggaman tangan Woojin, dan mengelus kepala Jinyoung (bukannya mengusak-usak rambut Jinyoung seperti yang semua orang lakukan. Daniel tau kalau Jinyoung benci saat orang mengusak rambutnya seperti itu, dan Seongwoo benar-benar hebat karena mengerti sampai ke hal-hal terkecil seperti itu.)

Sekarang, makan malam jadi terasa lebih menyenangkan, karena ada Seongwoo bersama mereka. Suasanya jadi lebih ramai, layaknya sebuah keluarga sungguhan, Daniel mengomeli Woojin karena bermain-main dengan makanan, Woojin yang pura-pura ngambek memilih duduk di pangkuan Seongwoo, Jinyoung yang bercerita tentang ulangan sekolahnya memperoleh nilai bagus, Seongwoo memuji dan mengelus kepalanya, dan Daniel yang mendengarkan cerita Jinyoung dengan bangga.

Semuanya terasa sempurna. Bagai sebuah imitasi aneh dari 'keluarga' yang utuh, namun Daniel bersyukur atas setiap detik yang mereka lalui bersama.

"Ayah," ucap Woojin sambil terkantuk-kantuk di suatu malam, saat Daniel sedang memakaikannya selimut, "Apa Seongwoo akan tetap bersama kita selamanya?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, sayang?" tanya Daniel lembut, sambil menyibak beberapa helai rambut dari kening Woojin. "Hmm?"

"Karena ibu sudah tidak ada disini, tapi Seongwoo itu seperti ibu," jawab Woojin, dan tenggorokan Daniel tercekat, seluruh kata-kata menghilang dari bibirnya. "Aku ingin ibu. Bisakah Seongwoo menjadi ibuku?"

"Oh, Woojin," bisik Daniel, ia mengecup puncak kepala Woojin sekilas, "Ayah tau kamu rindu ibu, ayah juga merindukannya. Tapi Seongwoo tugasnya hanya menjaga kalian, sayang. Dia akan disini sampai kalian berdua bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

"Tapi aku tak mau menjaga diriku sendiri," gumam Woojin, lalu menguap, "Aku ingin ayah dan Seongwoo yang menjagaku, ya?"

"...Selamat malam, Woojin," kata Daniel, hatinya terasa berat. "Tidur yang nyenyak, ya?"

"Hmm." Gumam Woojin, lalu ia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

 **from: Seongwoo**  
 **to: Daniel**  
 **at 5.45a.m.**  
apa kau ingin kopi & donat? aku sdg makan pagi skrg  
met pagi^^:)

.

 **from: Daniel**  
 **to: Seongwoo**  
 **at 5.46a.m.**  
wah, kau benar2 malaikat

.

 **from: Seongwoo**  
 **to: Daniel**  
 **at 5.47a.m.**  
aku tau ;D

.

.

.

"Makasih banyak," ucap Daniel, sambil mengambil kantung kertas itu dari tangan Seongwoo. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kopi dan kue hangat yang akan menjadi menu makan paginya hari ini. "Tumben kau makan pagi pakai donat? Hari ini bukannya hari rabu? Biasanya kau makan biskuit susu yang aneh itu."

"Kau perhatian juga rupanya," kata Seongwoo, sambil nyengir. "Cuma pengen makan donat aja hari ini."

"Pilihan yang bagus," gumam Daniel, mulutnya penuh mengunyah kue. "Donatnya enak."

Jinyoung muncul beberapa saat kemudian, berjalan sempoyongan ke arah meja makan sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Dengan mata masih setengah terbuka, ia bergumam menyapa mereka, "Pagi, ibu. Pagi ayah."

Tubuh Daniel seketika beku mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung, matanya langsung beralih ke arah Seongwoo yang juga kaget. Tapi Seongwoo tersenyum nyengir dan balik menyapa, "Pagi, Jinyoung."

Mata Jinyoung langsung terbuka lebar, sepertinya ia baru sadar apa yang terjadi. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan koi. "Seongwoo," ucapnya kaget, lalu langsung balik badan dan berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

Ruangan itu hening selama beberapa saat.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Daniel, "Kadang-kadang dia sangat rindu pada ibunya, sampai tidak sengaja bicara seperti itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf—"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," ucap Seongwoo, "Aku mengerti. Setelah ibu mereka tiada, mereka terbiasa melihatmu sendirian, kau tidak pernah membawa orang ke rumah, betulkah?"

"Betul," ucap Daniel pelan. "Kadang abangku dan anaknya datang berkunjung, mengajak mereka main, tapi mereka tidak mau. Apalagi Jinyoung, ia malah menjahili sepupu-sepupu nya. Pasti ia hanya dianggap sebagai anak nakal."

"Tapi ia sebenarnya bukan anak nakal," kata Seongwoo penuh keyakinan, "Dia anak yang baik, ku harap mereka bisa lebih mengerti Jinyoung."

"Aku harap juga begitu." Ucap Daniel, matanya beralih memandang pintu kamar Jinyoung. Suara anak itu masih menggema di telinganya, _pagi ibu, pagi ayah_. Ia tersenyum, "Mereka benar-benar merasa nyaman denganmu."

Seongwoo juga tersenyum. "Ku harap itu adalah hal yang baik."

"Memang," kata Daniel, lalu menyesap kopinya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, "Aku juga merasa nyaman denganmu."

Seongwoo tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jinyoung kembali mengabaikan Seongwoo setelah insiden di dapur pagi itu, dan Daniel tidak sampai hati untuk bertanya tentang hal itu pada Jinyoung.

Di lain hal, Woojin malah tambah lengket dengan Seongwoo, seperti adonan kue. Setiap saat Woojin memeluk lengan atau kaki Seongwoo, minta di gendong, minta di pangku, pokoknya benar-benar manja. Dan ini sepertinya membuat Jinyoung tambah kesal. Ia kembali bersikap tak acuh seperti hari-hari pertama Seongwoo bekerja disini. Daniel benar-benar pusing dibuatnya.

"Berkas-berkas ini terlihat tua," kata Jisung sambil membolak-balik beberapa dokumen usang. "sama sepertimu."

"Terimakasih banyak, orang yang lebih tua lima tahun dariku," balas Daniel tak kalah sarkasme. Debu-debu dari dokumen usang itu berterbangan dan membuatnya bersin. "Aku hanya tidak cukup tidur."

"Apa kau kepikiran soal Jinyoung?" tanya Jisung, ia juga mulai bersin-bersin. "Mungkin dia masih malu soal insiden itu."

"Tapi sudah dua minggu lamanya," jawab Daniel sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghalau debu masuk ke mata. "Ya Tuhan, aku benci pekerjaan bodoh ini."

"Sama, aku juga." Ujar Jisung, menatap lelah ke setumpuk dokumen tua yang mereka perlukan sebagai referensi laporan perusahaan tahun ini. "Tapi kita harus tetap mengerjakannya, aku tidak mau lembur malam ini."

.

.

.

Malamnya, Daniel (lagi-lagi) pulang telat, ia dan Jisung terpaksa berkerja lembur untuk menyelesaikan laporan. Sampai di rumah, ia membuka pintu dan berjalan perlahan ke ruang TV, tempat biasa Seongwoo menunggu nya sambil menjaga Jinyoung atau Woojin yang ketiduran di sofa. Tapi kali ini, keadaannya terbalik.

Daniel malah mendapati Seongwoo yang tertidur, meringkuk di sofa sambil memeluk Woojin yang ternyata masih melek.

"Kenapa—" mulai Daniel, tapi ia di hentikan Woojin yang menaruh satu telunjuk di bibir sambil menggeleng-geleng dan berbisik "Shhh!". Seakan-akan menyuruh Daniel memelankan suara, padahal suara sshh nya lebih berisik dari suara Daniel. "Ayah jangan ribut! Seongwoo sedang tidur."

"Ayah tau," kata Daniel setengah berbisik juga. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dari pagi dia sudah kelihatan mengantuk," kata Woojin, alis kecilnya berkerut khawatir. "dan Jinyoung masih mengabaikannya, Seongwoo sudah coba bicara padanya tapi Jinyoung marah dan tidak mau keluar kamar! Seongwoo berdiri di depan pintu lamaaa sekali, berusaha membujuk Jinyoung makan siang tapi Jinyoung tetap tidak membuka pintu. Lalu kami bermain tapi Seongwoo kelihatan capek, aku menyuruhnya tidur tapi dia tidak mau. Akhirnya dia kupaksa sampai mau!"

Demikian penjelasan panjang lebar Woojin. Daniel memijat keningnya, kedengarannya seperti bencana. "Oke, Woojin, sekarang kamu tidur ke kamar ya? Anak baik, jangan lupa pakai selimut."

Woojin mengangguk, lalu berlari ke kamar. Sementara Daniel meletakkan tas laptopnya di meja, lalu berjongkok agar sejajar dengan wajah Seongwoo. Ia mengguncang bahu lelaki itu perlahan, "Hey, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo bergerak sedikit, tapi masih belum membuka mata. Ia bergumam—hampir setengah merengek dalam tidurnya, "Hnng, t-tapi mereka dimana.. kenapa mereka tidak bangun.. hn.."

"Seongwoo," Daniel mencoba membangunkannya lagi, "Seongwoo."

"Mobilnya terlalu kencang," gumam Seongwoo masih belum sadar. Daniel menghentikan gerakannya, matanya melebar. "Aku takut.. pelankan mobilnya.."

Daniel kembali mengguncang bahu Seongwoo pelan, dan kali ini Seongwoo langsung terlonjak bangun. "Oh, ternyata Daniel, ugh, maaf aku ketiduran—"

"Hei, hei, sudah tidak apa," kata Daniel. "Kata Woojin kau kelihatan capek,"

Seongwoo _memang_ kelihatan capek. Ada lingkaran hitam di kantung matanya, yang baru disadari Daniel sekarang. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak," jawab Seongwoo sambil tersenyum lemah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Hei, sudah kubilang kau tidak merepotkan," kata Daniel sambil memegang pundaknya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hanya saja.." mulai Seongwoo, suaranya kecil. "akhir-akhir ini aku susah tidur. Dan kalau aku tidur, pasti aku dapat mimpi buruk. Setiap tahun selalu terjadi seperti ini, karena sebentar lagi peringatan tahunan meninggalnya keluargaku."

"K-keluargamu?" tanya Daniel. Seongwoo mengangguk, ia berusaha duduk, dibantu Daniel yang sekarang juga ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa mereka—"

"Mm," gumam Seongwoo, tangannya mengucek-ngucek mata yang masih mengantuk, "Orangtua dan saudaraku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil beberapa tahun lalu. Cuma aku yang selamat."

"Ya Tuhan," bisik Daniel. Jadi ini alasan kenapa Seongwoo terlihat tidak nyaman ketika Daniel bercerita tentang istrinya yang juga meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Mereka berdua melewati hal yang sama, hanya saja apa yang dilalui Seongwoo jauh lebih buruk. Daniel tidak bisa membayangkan Seongwoo yang selalu ceria dan murah senyum punya masa lalu yang sangat menyedihkan. "Aku minta maaf, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa, kejadiannya sudah bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja setiap mendekati peringatan kematian mereka, aku kembali jadi sentimental."

Daniel mengeratkan pegangannya pada Pundak Seongwoo, "Aku tau rasanya, aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Tapi kita harus kuat."

"Benar, kita harus kuat. Terimakasih Daniel."

"Sama-sama. Itulah gunanya.. um, itulah gunanya teman."

"Teman," ulang Seongwoo. "Kedengarannya bagus. Jadi kita berteman sekarang? Kau bukan bos tempat kerjaku lagi?"

"Kuharap seperti itu. Mana ada anak buah yang curhat ke bos nya jam 11 malam, di depan TV, dengan mata mengantuk sepertimu?"

Seongwoo tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, kau benar. Dan aku harus pulang sekarang, sebentar lagi tengah malam."

"Kau bisa menginap, kalau mau. Kau tau aku akan memaksamu menginap sampai kau bilang ya."

"Akhirnya aku mengerti darimana Woojin dapat sifat memaksanya," kata Seongwoo, dan Daniel hanya tersenyum melihat Seongwoo yang menguap karena kantuk. "Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak Daniel."

"Tidak masalah." Daniel mengantarnya ke kamar tamu, memberi selimut, dan menutup pintu sambil bergumam. "Tidur nyenyak. Selamat malam."

.

.

.

 **from: Daniel**  
 **to: Seongwoo**  
 **at 11.35p.m.**  
kuharap kau tidak mimpi buruk lg malam ini

.

 **from: Seongwoo**  
 **to: Daniel**  
 **at 11.35p.m.**  
aku tidak mau tidur..

.

 **from: Daniel**  
 **to: Seongwoo**  
 **at 11.36p.m.**  
nanti kau bs jadi zombie

.

 **from: Seongwoo**  
 **to: Daniel**  
 **at 11.37p.m.**  
zombie ganteng tidak apa ;)

.

 **from: Daniel**  
 **to: Seongwoo**  
 **at 11.38p.m.**  
seriusann

.

 **from: Seongwoo**  
 **to: Daniel**  
 **at 11.38p.m.**  
baiklah aku mau, tapi tidak bisa tidur. kau pasti tau rasanya

.

 **from: Daniel**  
 **to: Seongwoo**  
 **at 11.39p.m.**  
hmm

.

 **from: Daniel**  
 **to: Seongwoo**  
 **at 11.40p.m.**  
kalau begitu akan aku temani sampai kau tidur

.

 **from: Seongwoo**  
 **to: Daniel**  
 **at 11.41p.m.**  
kau harus berangkat kerja besok

.

 **from: Daniel**  
 **to: Seongwoo**  
 **at 11.42p.m.**  
di dunia ini ada yg namanya kopi  
pekerjaan memang penting tapi kau juga penting

.

 **from: Seongwoo**  
 **to: Daniel**  
 **at 11.43p.m.**  
makasih daniel  
kalau begitu temani aku berdiskusi tentang kucing tetangga yang diam2 selalu kau elus sebelum berangkat kerja  
woojin yg cerita

.

 **from: Daniel**  
 **to: Seongwoo**  
 **at 11.44p.m.**  
knp tidak diskusi tentang kelinci putih yg fotonya sampai 1000 buah di gallery handphone mu itu  
woojin yg cerita

.

 **from: Seongwoo**  
 **to: Daniel**  
 **at 11.44p.m.**  
DDDDD: ! kelinci itu imuttt

.

 **from: Daniel**  
 **to: Seongwoo**  
 **at 11.45p.m.**  
:P kucing lebih imutt

.

.

.

Daniel berharap semuanya akan selalu berjalan lancar seperti ini, tapi kenyataannya tidak.

.

.

.

 **to be continue.**

.

.

.

minggu depan akan ada konflik dikit as requested!

update kali ini fluff dulu untuk mengobati hati kalian yang biasnya tereliminasi minggu ini.

ohya. minggu depan adalah chapter terakhir.

hehe. sampai jumpa.

.

.

.

thanks buat.

 **Heterochromer, preetybeauty, igotoppa, kidokii, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, BlueBerry Jung, EganimEXO, hoonie36, icahncan, Emaknya Guanlin, InfinitelyLove, 8ternity, karih8894, mikigae, swxxtcandy, tamako00, baejin-old, kyung06, MatchaGrey, ongmuel, hamipark76, kaereosami, seongwoos, Gaby, waffle kang, byeolie, and DanielOve!**

.

 **kyung06** (hai juga! aku tuh suka banget baca komen yang panjang-panjang, rasanya kayak kamu sungguh-sungguh baca ceritaku dan aku merasa di apresiasi ;)

 **tamako00** (kamu display picturenya lucuk banget huwee),

 **kidokii** (yep ongniel pegangan tangan was the highlight of the show, Kang Daniel adalah cowok ter-modus se-antero korea selatan),

 **waffle kang** (Jinyoung duduk di pangku Daniel, belakangnya ada Seongwoo, depannya ada Woojin, semuanya satu frame. aku mati aja dah how about u.)

 **byeolie** (anggap aja seumuran atau lebih tua dikit it doesn't matter ;)

 **DanielOve** (I'll respect your preference! aku memang sukanya daniel seme (YAAAAHH...) (bahunya 60cm bruh, tinggi 180cm, everything about him screams masculinity dan di episode 8 punch battle nya dapet skor 943 sementara ong cuma.. ekhm 896) tapi aku menghormati siapapun yang suka uke!daniel, aku juga mengerti kenapa kalian prefer dia uke. Intinya aku demen ongniel dah udah tuker-tukeran posisi ajah.)


	6. Chapter 6 (END)

Daniel berharap semuanya akan selalu berjalan lancar seperti ini, tapi kenyatannya tidak.

Jinyoung makin bertingkah antagonis terhadap Seongwoo setiap harinya, dan Daniel teringat akan kelakuan Jinyoung kepada babysitter mereka sebelum-sebelumnya yang pernah bekerja disini. Bedanya, Seongwoo tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencoba baikan dengan Jinyoung, juga tidak pernah marah atau kesal ketika Jinyoung mengabaikan atau tidak mengubrisnya.

Masalah mencapai puncaknya ketika suatu hari Daniel baru pulang kerja dan dia dikagetkan oleh suara Jinyoung yang berteriak, "Aku benci Seongwoo!"

" _Jinyoung_ ," ucap Daniel memperingatkan, sambil meletakkan jas dan tas laptopnya. "Jinyoung, jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Kenapa tidak?!" teriak Jinyoung lagi, lalu berjalan menjauh. Daniel mengikutinya, Seongwoo berdiri tidak jauh di belakang mereka dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Ayah tidak mengerti apa-apa!" ujar Jinyoung didepan pintu kamarnya sambil berbalik menghadap Daniel.

"Ayah memang tidak mengerti, karena kamu tidak mau jelaskan," kata Daniel, "Ayah tidak mengerti kenapa kamu benci dengan Seongwoo, kalian baik-baik saja beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Jinyoung jutek, tapi matanya memandang ke lantai. "Aku tidak butuh Seongwoo disini."

"Jinyoung," ucap Seongwoo, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau bukan ibuku!" teriak Jinyoung marah, matanya menyipit memandang Daniel dan Seongwoo bergantian. "Dan kau tidak akan bisa menggantikan ibu!"

Oh, pikir Daniel, dan hatinya terasa sakit memikirkannya. Jadi semuanya tentang _ini_.

"Aku tidak pernah mencoba menggantikan ibumu," kata Seongwoo lembut, "Aku tidak akan pernah menggantikannya. Aku hanya babysitter, Jinyoung."

"Jadi kenapa kau bersikap begitu _baik_ ," bisik Jinyoung tertahan, dan Daniel kaget mendengar jawaban Jinyoung yang tak terduga. "Kenapa kau tetap baik dan berusaha bicara kepadaku padahal aku mengabaikanmu, kenapa kau tetap senyum padahal aku bersikap kasar dan membuang barang-barangmu? Orang-orang tidak seperti itu. Cuma ibu yang seperti itu pada anaknya. Ibu tetap baik walaupun anaknya menyakitinya. Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau tidak boleh tetap baik. Kau harusnya marah padaku, bilang aku anak yang nakal lalu kau pergi, seperti semua orang lainnya."

Seongwoo berjongkok hingga tingginya sama dengan Jinyoung, tangannya menangkup wajah Jinyoung dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi anak lelaki itu. "Apa kau ingin aku pergi saja?"

"Tidak," kata Jinyoung sesegukan, wajahnya berpaling dari Seongwoo. "Tapi aku tidak butuh kau disini."

"Kau tak butuh aku disini," ulang Seongwoo. "Tapi kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"

Daniel melihat ekspresi Jinyoung yang berubah-ubah, seperti sedang berpikir, sebelum akhirnya Jinyoung berkata dengan tegas. "Ya!" lalu ia naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Jadi biarkan saja aku sendiri."

Woojin keluar dari kamarnya di sebelah, matanya berat dengan kantuk, tangannya masih memeluk bantal guling. "Kenapa semua orang berteriak?"

"Tidak ada yang berteriak, sayang," jawab Daniel sambil menganggkat dan menggendong Woojin. "Kita kembali ke kamarmu, ya?"

"Kenapa Jinyoung terlihat sedih?" tanya Woojin sambil berusaha turun dari gendongan Daniel. Ia berlari dan naik ke atas tempat tidur abangnya, "Jinyoung, kenapa kau nangis."

"Aku nggak nangis," sanggah Jinyoung dan memalingkan muka dari Woojin. "Jangan menggangguku."

Woojin merangkak ke pangkuan Jinyoung, "Jinyoung, apa kau marah dengan Seongwoo lagi? kenapa kau marah? Jangan marah,"

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Jinyoung, tapi Woojin tidak perduli dan malah memeluk Jinyoung sambil mengusap-usap rambut abangnya seperti yang biasa Seongwoo lakukan, dan hal itu membuat hati Jinyoung menjadi luluh. "Aku cuma tidak suka kalau Seongwoo bersikap terlalu baik pada kita, itu aja."

"Tapi aku suka kalau Seongwoo baik pada kita," bisik Woojin, "Dia baik dan sayang pada kita. Kenapa kau tidak suka?"

"Karena dia mau mencoba menggantikan ibu!"

Woojin berhenti dan melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Jinyoung. "Memangnya kau nggak mau Seongwoo menjadi ibu kita?"

"Aku—" Jinyoung menahan isakannya, "Tapi dia bukan— tapi aku—"

Woojin menepuk-nepuk pipi Jinyoung dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya. "Seongwoo nggak beneran menjadi ibu kita," katanya. "Duuuh, Seongwoo kan bukan perempuan, mana bisa jadi ibu-ibu. Tapi Seongwoo sayang kita, dia bermain denganku dan membantumu bikin PR, dia juga memeluk dan menyanyikan lagu kalau aku mau tidur, dia juga memasakkan kita makan siang dan bikin snack! Jadi dia seperti ibu, kan?"

"K-kayaknya sih.." ujar Jinyoung ragu-ragu, belum mengerti kenapa Woojin perlu menjelaskan semua hal ini.

"Seongwoo juga sayang padamu," lanjut Woojin.

"Nggak mungkin," bantah Jinyoung sambil menyeka sisa airmatanya. "Aku jahat dengan Seongwoo."

"Nggak, nggak," desak Woojin, "Kau nggak jahat, kau cuma kesal karena kau rindu ibu. Jadi kau merampaskannya pada Seongwoo."

"Melampiaskan, maksudnya?"

"Sama sajalah! Yang penting, Seongwoo benar-benar sayang kita, dan kita juga sayang Seongwoo tapi bukan berarti kita melupakan ibu."

Daniel rasanya ingin tertawa. Anak bungsunya yang masih berumur lima tahun bisa berpikiran jauh lebih dewasa daripada abangnya. Kata-kata Woojin memang sederhana, namun jauh lebih bermakna dari pada apapun yang dikatakan Daniel selama dua minggu ini.

"Jangan sedih lagi." kata Woojin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jinyoung. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau sedih, ayah juga tidak suka."

"Aku nggak akan sedih lagi," kata Jinyoung, balas memeluk adiknya. "Apa kau ingin Seongwoo tetap disini?"

Woojin mendelik ke arah Jinyoung kayak dia baru saja melihat monster. "Duhh!" erangnya kesal. "Tentu saja, lah! Berhenti menanyakan hal-hal yang bodoh seperti itu. Kau kan abang."

"Baiklah," ucap Jinyoung pasrah, Woojin tersenyum lalu turun dari pangkuan Jinyoung dan berlari ke arah Seongwoo, minta digendong dan dibawa kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ayah?" panggil Jinyoung ketika ia dan Daniel tinggal sendirian di kamar.

"Ya?" jawab Daniel sambil beringsut duduk di sebelah anaknya di atas tempat tidur, tangannya merangkul bahu Jinyoung. "Apa kau merasa baikan sekarang, nak?"

"Ya," ucap Jinyong, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Daniel. "Maaf aku bertingkah seperti itu.. aku hanya.. aku pikir.."

"Tidak apa," kata Daniel sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya, "Kau tau antara ayah dan Seongwoo tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, ya kan?"

Jinyoung berkedip-kedip cepat, jelas kaget dan kebingungan. "K-kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa? Tapi aku dan woojin pikir kalian pacaran..."

Daniel terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya. Sambil menahan malu, ia berkata, "Jinyoung, kami tidak pacaran. Lagian, Seongwoo juga tidak tau kalau—" Daniel berhenti, baru menyadari apa yang hendak di katakannya. Tapi tanpa dilanjut pun, Jinyoung sudah mengerti.

"Ooh," ucap Jinyoung, sekarang ia memasang senyum miring di wajahnya. "Jadi ayah belum bilang suka ke Seongwoo, ya?"

"...Belum..." Daniel akhirnya pasrah mengakuinya, Jinyoung tertawa cekikikan. "Hey, jangan menertawakan ayah. Ayah juga takut, tau."

"Takut apalagi, sih, yah?" Jinyoung mendengus. "Seongwoo menyukaimu, itu sudah jelas. Ayah juga menyukai Seongwoo, ya kan?"

"Iya.."

"Terus tunggu apa lagi? tunggu Seongwoo direbut Woojin?" tanya Jinyoung mengejek ayahnya. Ia melepas rangkulan Daniel dan mendorong ayahnya turun dari tempat tidur. "Ayah sudah dapat restu kami. Sekarang, pergilah ke Seongwoo. Bilang ayah menyukainya. Ohya, dan juga.." lanjutnya, "Bilang ke Seongwoo aku minta maaf... sebenarnya aku suka saat dia bersikap baik padaku."

Daniel tertawa, ia mengusap rambut anaknya pelan. "Selamat malam, Jinyoung."

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Daniel pertama kali, segera setelah ia keluar dari kamar Jinyoung dan bertemu Seongwoo di dapur. "Aku tau kau ingin bekerja disini dengan tenang, bukan untuk menyaksikan drama memalukan dari keluargaku, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah."

"Bukan drama, kok," kata Seongwoo santai, dia duduk di sebelah Daniel di atas konter dapur. "Mereka kan masih anak-anak. Ada banyak hal yang belum mereka mengerti. Menurutku wajar saja kalau Jinyoung merasa seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah karena kau harus melalui semua ini, karena kita semua harus melewati ini."

"Hei, jangan bilang seperti itu." Seongwoo tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau tau kan, aku tidak punya keluarga lagi, aku kehilangan mereka sejak kecil dan hidup sendirian selama bertahun-tahun. Aku sudah lupa rasanya memiliki orang-orang yang tulus menyayangiku, sampai aku bertemu kalian bertiga. Kalian adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku."

"Kau juga hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku." kata Daniel, memperhatikan bagaimana kedua mata Seongwoo membesar sedikit mendengar pernyataannya. "Aku serius."

Mereka duduk dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat, hanya mengayun-ayunkan kaki dengan canggung. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau tau," kata Daniel membuka suara. "Jinyoung pikir kita berdua pacaran, makanya dia bertingkah seperti itu. Dia takut aku menggantikan ibunya denganmu."

"Yang benar?" Seongwoo tertawa mendengarnya. "Tapi kan kita nggak pacaran."

"Iya sih, tapi—" _tapi kita bisa, kalau mau_. Daniel tidak menyuarakannya. Dia hanya terdiam dan mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan, apapun asal tidak bertemu dengan mata Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mengikuti arah pandang Daniel, dan sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya.

"Apa itu gambarnya Woojin?"

Sebuah kertas gambar ditempel di pintu kulkas menggunakan magnet berbentuk buah, di antara memo-memo kecil dan resep masakan lainnya. Kertas-kertas itu berkibar pelan terkena angin dari jendela dapur yang terbuka. Di luar sana, bulan bersinar terang, menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu.

"Iya," jawab Daniel. Ia melompat turun dari konter dapur dan berjalan ke arah kulkas, mencopot kertas gambar itu. Tangannya bergetar, dan hatinya berdetak sangat kencang, karena _inilah saatnya_ , pikir Daniel. _Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang juga_.

Daniel menunjukkan gambarnya Woojin sambil berjalan perlahan ke arah Seongwoo yang masih duduk di atas konter dapur. "Gambar keluarga kami."

"Tapi—" ucap Seongwoo, gambar itu menunjukkan dua manusia lidi kecil, yang satunya tersenyum dan satunya cemberut, dua-duanya berpegangan tangan dengan dua manusia lidi lainnya yang lebih tinggi, salah satunya sudah jelas Daniel, dengan bahu terlalu lebar dan rambut yang di cat krayon merah muda. Namun yang satunya lagi, dengan rambut hitam, senyum lebar, dan tiga tahi lalat di pipi kiri... "—Itu kan—"

"Kamu." Kata Daniel menyelesaikan kalimat Seongwoo. Ia berhenti tepat di depan lelaki itu, berdiri di antara kaki Seongwoo yang menggantung dari konter dapur. "Woojin menggambarmu."

"K-kenapa?" bisik Seongwoo, karena jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Daniel bisa menghitung bulu mata Seongwoo dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Karena kau bagian dari keluarga kami." Kata Daniel, menumpukan masing-masing tangannya disebelah lutut Seongwoo.

"Woojin ingin kau tetap disini. Kami semua ingin kau tetap disini. Aku ingin kau tetap disini." Lanjutnya pelan, tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran konter dapur dengan kuat, menatap mata Seongwoo membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan menggila.

Jadi Daniel memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ong Seongwoo. Kau mau jadi pendamping hidupku?"

Hening. Sepersekian detik itu menjadi saat yang sangat menakutkan bagi Daniel. Tidak ada jawaban dari Seongwoo, hanya terdengar suara tetes air di keran wastafel dan hembusan nafas Seongwoo yang menerpa wajahnya dari jarak mereka yang sedekat ini.

Daniel memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Seongwoo, kaget bercampur kebingungan, seakan-akan otak Seongwoo masih memproses apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Daniel, kau— kau barusan melamarku.."

Apa itu pertanyaan, atau pernyataan, tetapi Daniel tetap menjawabnya.

"Iya, Seongwoo. Aku melamarmu. apa kau mau menerima ku?"

Seongwoo menatap wajah Daniel dengan seksama, "Nggak—" Jawabnya.

Nafas Daniel tercekat. Hatinya mencelos, _jadi ini akhirnya_. Pikir Daniel. _mungkin aku bertindak terlalu jauh, mungkin Seongwoo tidak menyukaiku dengan cara seperti itu_.

Berbagai pikiran buruk terus melintas di dalam otak Daniel, yang mungkin ditunjukkan oleh ekspresi wajahnya. Seongwoo tidak tahan melihatnya, tawa yang daritadi ditahannya langsung meledak. Daniel menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang lucu sih? Aku sedang patah hati, tau. Jangan ditertawakan." Erang Daniel. Seongwoo masih lanjut tertawa.

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu, kocak sekali. Kang Daniel, aku tadi belum selesai bicara."

"Memangnya apalagi? Tadi kau jawab 'nggak'!"

"Maksudnya, aku nggak nolak."

Sekarang gantian Daniel yang pasang ekspresi kaget. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Seongwoo dengan tidak sabaran. "Kau serius?"

"Iya, Kang Daniel. Aku menerima lamaran _cheesy_ mu. Aku mau jadi _pendamping hidupmu_." Kata Seongwoo. Hati Daniel yang baru saja pecah berkeping-keping rasanya langsung utuh kembali dan kini berdetak sangat kencang. Ia tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi.

Tapi Seongwoo tersenyum. Senyumnya yang cerah, senyum yang sama seperti hari pertama ia bekerja. Wajahnya tampak kecil di antara telapak tangan Daniel yang besar. Tiga tahi lalat di pipi kirinya membentuk konstelasi bintang, dan matanya ikut tersenyum membentuk sepasang bulan sabit.

Seongwoo tersenyum, dan Daniel suka senyuman Seongwoo.

Daniel menciumnya.

.

.

.

 _ **\- fin -**_

.

.

.

Haiiiii!1!ONE!1!

akhirnya tamat. keluarga bahagiaku, keluarga cemaraku.

((masih sedih soalnya woojin ke-eliminasi.))

minggu ini udah final episode aja ya? gak kerasa. produce101 udah mendekati akhir.

berharap yang terbaik, semoga jagoan kita debut.

if ongniel made it into the top 11 aku janji akan bikin sequel ;) until then please give a lot of support.

.

.

.

 **thanks buat :**

 **SJKM95, hamipark76, aestas7, kidokii, babu keluarga lee, InfinitelyLove, byeolie, preetybeauty, minsainza, igotoppaa, dolltheworld, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, BLUEFIRE0805, swxxtcandy, Kucing Gendut, seonhonism, 8ternity, seongwoos, hishernia, EganimEXO, karih8894, waffle kang, ongteloletong, Aing Anak Chanbaek, sersanjung, xxxchroemx, mylittlejunghoonie, Gipetpet, and Jungje !**

*ngikutin ong* _jeongmal-jeongmal-jeongmal-jinjja-wanjeon-daebak-heol_ terimakasih atas 100++ reviews dan dukungan moralnya guys tanpa kalian aku mah apa. makasih banyak, gukmin produsernim!

.

.

.

regards, much love,

 _pxv1314._


	7. Sequel

_Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo, congratulations for your debut!_  
.

.

.

 **Sequel** :

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian._

.

.

.

" _AYAAH!_ ," teriak Jinyoung nyaring dari kamarnya.

Bagai sudah terlatih, spontan terdengar sahutan serentak dari dua bagian rumah yang berbeda. "Ayah yang mana?"

"Yang rambut pink, yang jelek." kata Jinyoung, muncul di ruang tamu, sebuah dasi melilit tidak rapi melewati leher dan bahunya. "Sekali-sekali tunjukkan pengalaman kerja ayah untuk hal yang berguna."

Daniel muncul, sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi dengan setelan jas dan kemeja kantor nya, seperti setiap pagi saat ia akan berangkat kerja. Tangannya langsung dengan cekatan merapikan dasi Jinyoung. "Kamu sudah tujuh belas tahun belum bisa juga pakai dasi sendiri," omelnya, "masih tega meledek ayahmu yang tua ini?"

"Ayah bukannya tua," sahut Woojin dari depan pintu kamarnya, ia sudah dipakaikan dasi dengan rapi, tapi kemeja nya masih berantakan diluar celana. "Ayah cuma tidak muda lagi saja."

"Bukannya sama saja tuh?" ucap Daniel, pasrah diledeki anak-anaknya.

Seongwoo muncul di belakang Woojin, ia merapikan kemeja anak itu ke dalam celana dan mengancingkan ujung lengan kemejanya. "Waktu kecil dulu kau anak yang sopan dan imut," kata Seongwoo sambil terkekeh, "siapa yang mengajarimu jadi _savage_ seperti ini?"

"Siapaaaa yaa," ujar Woojin, ia memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Seongwoo, lalu berlari kabur dengan cepat saat Seongwoo hendak memakaikannya jas. "Aku nggak mau pakai jas nya!"

"Hari ini hari kelulusan abangmu, kau harus tampil rapi dan pakai jas nya, titik." kata Seongwoo, berlari mengejar Woojin ke kamarnya. "Anak bandel."

"Malah kejar-kejaran berdua," gerutu Jinyoung, memutar kedua bola matanya. "Huh? Ayah ngapain?"

Daniel berdiri di depan Jinyoung, tersenyum bangga menatap anak sulungnya dari atas hingga bawah. "Dulu kau cuma setinggi pinggang ayah saat umur 6 tahun, ayah tidak percaya sekarang tinggi kita hampir sama."

"Berarti beberapa tahun lagi aku akan lebih tinggi dari ayah," kata Jinyoung terkekeh, "Woojin, bocah! Keluar sini! Aku tidak mau telat datang ke acara kelulusanku cuma gara-gara kau bertingkah!" teriaknya.

Woojin keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah lesu, jas nya baru dipakai di tangan kiri saja. "Jeleeek kalau pakai jas, di TV aktor-aktor cuma pakai kemeja nya sajaaa.." rengek Woojin, Seongwoo memangkap tangan kanan Woojin dan langsung memakaikan jas nya. " _Ibuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_."

" _Woojiiiiiiiiin_ ," Seongwoo meniru rengekan Woojin dengan nada menyebalkan yang sama, "Aku masih heran kenapa kau tidak memanggilku 'ayah' saja biar sama seperti Jinyoung."

"Kalau dua-duanya dipanggil 'ayah' nanti bakalan membingungkan." Woojin tersenyum menyeringai. "Lagian kita semua juga tau kalau Seongwoo yang mengurus rumah. Ayah taunya cuma pergi kerja saja setiap hari, membosankan! Tidak asik."

Jinyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi masam Ayahnya. "Aku kan kerja mencari uang untuk kalian," protes Daniel.

Seongwoo mencubit kedua pipi Woojin pelan, "Pakai sepatu sanah," katanya. Ia menghampiri Daniel yang cemberut dan ikut mencubit kedua pipinya. "Jangan ngambek, jelek tau."

"Jelek tapi kamu sayang, hm?" balas Daniel, tersenyum lalu mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Seongwoo bergantian, lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Udah cukup, please," kata Jinyoung datar, "Orangtua ku tercinta, tolong biarkan mataku tetap suci dan bersih."

"Permintaanmu di kabulkan khusus hari ini!" ujar Seongwoo tertawa. "Sekarang ayo pergi, sebelum kita terlambat."

Anak-anak langsung berlarian ke mobil untuk berebut tempat duduk di depan. Seongwoo juga hendak menyusul, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Daniel, yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Hei," kata Seongwoo, tersenyum juga. "Kenapa?"

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Daniel. "Hari ini anak kita lulus SMA."

"'Anak kita'," ulang Seongwoo sambil terkekeh geli.

"Hehe, bener kan?" ujar Daniel, tangannya menggenggam Seongwoo erat. "Keluarga kita."

Seongwoo tertawa lagi, tawa yang sama seperti saat ia pertama kali datang di rumah ini. Kali ini, suara tawanya tidak lagi mengingatkan Daniel akan masa lalu, atau kenangan bersama orang yang dicintainya dulu. Kali ini, Seongwoo adalah Seongwoo, orang yang dicintainya sekarang. Semua rasa kehilangan, hampa, sakit hati, dan rindu sudah di isi oleh kehadiran Seongwoo. Antara pagi hari, secangkir kopi, makan malam bersama, kedua anaknya, senyuman hangat dan tawa mereka, Seongwoo hadir dan membuat segalanya jadi lebih baik.

"Makasih," ucap Seongwoo, mendahului Daniel.

"Buat apa? Harusnya aku yang bilang makasih.."

"Makasih karena sudah membiarkanku bergabung dengan keluarga kita. Kalian harta paling berharga untukku." Kata Seongwoo tersenyum, ia menarik tangan Daniel menuju pintu depan. "Ayo jalan, semakin cepat kita sampai disana, semakin banyak hal-hal memalukan dari masa kecil Jinyoung yang bisa kuceritakan ke teman-temannya."

"Dasar sadis," ujar Daniel sambil tertawa, mengikuti Seongwoo keluar rumah. "Usil banget."

Pintu rumah tertutup, dan suara tawa mereka sayup-sayup masih terdengar dari luar. "Usil, tapi kamu sayang, hm?"

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

.

.

.

 _(sekali lagi) Congratulation for debuting in Wanna One, daniel dan seongwoo! jinyoung juga! woojin juga! (eh) (woojin yang mana dulu nih) (heehee)_

 _awalnya ngejagoin ongniel sejak acara nexen baseball, iseng aja ngeship, nggak nyangka mereka berhasil sejauh ini. terimakasih buat semua momen mereka, makasih udah jalan bareng lari-larian di subway, makasih udah selalu support satu sama lain. top11 ku gak semua berhasil, karena dunia memang kejam dan gak adil, tapi makasih buat pelukan legendaris kalian di akhir it makes everything better._

 _masih ada waktu yang panjang sebelum desember 2018._

 _enjoy your journey._


End file.
